Presents for Arashi
by Gadget101
Summary: This is three stories for the birthday girl, Arashi Wolf Princess. I hope you enjoy them!


**_❤ Presents for Arashi ❤_**

_~Blossick Fanfic~_

_In a small coffee shop that sat in Townsville amongst all the tall buildings and the busy streets lived the faint sound of clicking and typing of a keyboard belonging to a laptop. A a dark pink colored laptop in fact, it was owned no one other than the red headed leader of the Powerpuffs, Blossom Utonium.  
_

She sipped from her coffee cup as she listened to her soft pop music that blasted through her earphones. She typed away on here laptop like there was no tomorrow, biting her lip as she stopped from time to time to proofread the fifteen sentenced paragraph before starting a new one. She huffed as she stretched and cracked her knuckles, saving her work before getting and throwing away her coffee cup. The song changed on her playlist on her way back as she passed people who chatted standing up or sitting down. Blossom hummed softly, sometimes saying a word or two from the song as she sat back down, crossing her legs as she stared at the screen looking through her mind to see what she could write before ending her day.

Nothing changed much of the red head except her features. Smaller eyes, normal head, ears, her body structure changed. Hands, feet along with the proper ten toes and fingers. She developed curves and hips along with breast, plump c cups. See looked like an average nineteen year old female should. Her personality on the other hand hasn't changed as much. She was still bossy, fussy, overbearing, sometimes vain, overly analytically, motherly nature, Blossom. She still acts more mature than her own age and is still kind of a stick in the mud when it came to having, but of course she would never admit it.

She frowned at the screen as the fifth paragraph had not yet began. She huffed and tugged on her pink sweater. The sweater resembled her pink dress that she wore when was five. The big black stripe wrapped around the middle the same way. She flipped some hair over her shoulder before rubbing her rosy pink eyes and yawned. Her long red orange hair hasn't changed either, the bow on the hand, grew smaller. It's now a small red hair clip that resembled the bigger version.

Blossom was a college at Townsville university, studying psychology. And she had an essay due in two weeks. She stared at the screen a little bit longer, soon frustrated and closed her laptop shut, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she tapped the table.

A ding rang through the coffee shop, signaling someone coming in. Blossom, with her head phones in, failed to noticed as she swung her feet back and forth. Humming quietly as she into space thinking of what else to write for her paper.

The sound of a chair being put out was another faint sound that fell into the laughing and chit chatting mess of sound. Blossom, now in her own world, bit her lip and missed the movement happening in front of her. She huffed unaware of what was happening, until she came to after hearing a familiar chuckle.

_"This is pretty good Pinky, but I think paragraph two needs a little more." _ She frowned and took away her laptop that had been reopened by someone see didn't want to see, especially now. But this was a someone who could stubborn and press her buttons when wanted too. Well it was no one other than Brick Jojo, the red headed leader of the RRB himself.

"What do you want?" She glared, gently closing her laptop back and taking out one ear bud.

"I'm just visiting an old friend of mine is all."

"Well, hurry and go find them because I'm pretty sure they're not here." She told him, rolling her eyes and taking her phone out of her pocket to change the song. Brick stared at her with his blood red eyes.

Just like Blossom his features have changed as well. He had grown tall, a slim muscular body frame, chiseled face, all the standard normalities of a fit nineteen year old boy. His hair was the same fire red orange it's always been but shorter, now stopping inches below his shoulder blades. He still kept his signature red hat in it's backwards style and like Blossom he attended Townsville University. He was studying Robotics.

"Why are you staring at me?" She huffed.

"What's got you so upset, Pinky?" He frowned.

"First it was this paper, but now it's you being here and not leaving fast enough." She told with annoyance. Annoyed and tired was her mood. She opened back her laptop and tried to take another shot at it.

"Ouch, what'd did I ever do to you?" She glared at him and rolled her eyes before going back to the computer. It stayed quiet but ruined it by asking a question.

"Are you going to Jared's beach party tonight?"

"Nope, now stop talking."

"Why not, bet it will help take the stress off."

"No Brick, I'm not going. I don't even know Jared that well to even go."

"Probably because you're always nose deep into those fucking books to even make friends." He mumbled. Blossom cringed at hearing his comment but ignored him.

"And plus I have to work on my paper. So thank you." She said, giving up and packing up her laptop.

"Awe come on Pinky, trust me it'll be good for you." Brick continued as they walked outside.

"No."

"Reason?"

"I told you already and a millions times after that." She stopped and turned to him, Brick doing the same. She squinted and spoke.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"I want to see if you can have fun." He grinned. Blossom didn't buy it and walked off.

"PINKY!" He yelled, making Blossom blush in embarrassment as faces turned. Afraid he would do it again she turned around and saw him jogging up to her.

"What?" She said through her teeth. Brick smiled and asked again.

"So are you coming?"

**_"I can't believe this."_ **Blossom mumbled as she slipped a pair of shorts over her bikini bottom. She walked over to the mirror and looked herself over.

"I look okay I guess." She said out loud. She wore a black bikini top with pink polka dots that matched her bikini bottom. She wore blue short shorts over the bottom piece, a pink tee laid on the bed as she walked out of her room to grab a drink from the Kitchen.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a first." Her roommate laughed. Blossom sat next to her roommate, sighing loudly as she opened her drink.

"I really don't want to go to this, I need to work on my paper." She took a sip as Her roommate giggled.

"That paper is due two weeks from now I think you'll manage." Her roommate or Kim, turned the page of a magazine was reading just as a knock came to their dorm door.

"Not it." She flipped another page and laid back into the couch.

"I don't have a shirt on."

"So. If it's the pizza guy, maybe he'll drool over you and give us free pizza." She joked. Blossom laughed along with her as she jogged to the room to get her shirt, using her super speed to get there and back faster.

"Hey."

"Oh, it's just you." She glared, fixing her shirt.

"Happy to see you too Pinky." He said, coming in to the dorm room. Blossom rolled her eyes and closed the door back. The two walked into the living room, Brick scanned the room while Blossom stood with her arms cross and a bored look on her face.

_"You didn't tell me you got yourself a boyfriend too." _The roommate who was once on the couch came out the kitchen with a bag of chips in her head. Brick smirked, and looked over at Blossom who shook her head and then opened her mouth to say something but Brick was faster.

"Awe, Bloss. You didn't tell her yet." Blossom's cheeks grew red and she gave Brick wide eyes.

"Okay, when did this happen?"

"A week ago." He answered with a smile. Blossom started to walk away from the conversation, but Brick pulled her over and wrapped his arms around her waist, all while the roommate was talking in the news of boring old Blossom got a boyfriend.

"You little liar, you said you've been at the coffee shop trying to work on your paper for the last week." She frowned at Blossom, who rolled her eyes.

"Helen, he's not my boyfriend. Just a childhood friend."

"Oh, so why is he here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And for just childhood friends...you guys seem a little too comfortable." She pointed out, laughing at how Brick had his arms wrapped around Blossom. Blossom not even noticing til Helen said something.  
Blossom broke out of Brick's grip and went to her room to get her things.

This left Brick and Helen alone. Helen looked at Brick and then sized him before letting a snicker escape her throat.

"Just a childhood friend my ass." She mumbled, going back to the kitchen. Brick laughed as he stood and waited Blossom to come back so they could leave.

**"Can't we just call it a night." **

"We got here 20 minutes ago Pinky."

"And now I want to leave." She said, standing up and dusting the sand off her rear. Brick got up and followed after her. Loud music boomed throughout the beach and college students, danced, chatted or _'enjoyed'_ themselves at this party.

"Pinky." Brick caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm to her stop her.

"I told you I didn't want to come." She said, slipping out of his grip but he grabbed her again.

"What Brick?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Why can't you just have a little fun for once?"

"Reading books and studying every hour of the week isn't exactly what someone would call fun." Brick chuckled.

"I would. I think it's fun, that's why I do it Brick. And if you find going around drinking alcohol and partying all night is fun. Well go ahead and do it. Just don't drag me into it." She told him, frowning before stomping off. Brick sighed before walking off after her.

**"Pinky, look I didn't mean for..." **

"It's okay. I just want to go home and sleep." She said, leaning her head against the window as Brick pulled into the school's parking lot.

"I'm sorry." Bricked muttered as he looked around for a parking space.

"What?" Blossom started to pay attention, lifting her head off the window.

"I said...I'm sorry." Blossom stared at Brick in shock.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. It's just that...You're apologizing." She let out a laugh.

"Yeah, so."

"No reason." Blossom laughed silently to herself as she leaned her head against the window again.

Brick finally found a parking spot, minutes later. The two got out of the car. Blossom taking longer because she had to get her things. Brick Folded her arms and sat on the front of his car as Blossom closed the car door.

Brick stared at her and Blossom stared back, the two said nothing until it became a bit awkward.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Brick." Blossom said as she began to walk towards the dorm building.

"I can't enjoy it until I do this." Brick said, pulling her back by the arm and then turning around. Blossom felt Brick's lip touch hers. She stood there frozen and until she...of course...kissed him back.

And when the two parted, it became all smiles and laughs. Brick held her by the waist and kissed her again. Blossom not freezing or hesitating this time. As this happened Helen walked past, along with a guy by her side. The two caught her eye and another snicker escaped her throat just like earlier.

"Like I said before. Just childhood friends my ass." The guy next to her just raised an eyebrow, confused at the moment. Helen rolled her eyes as she laughed and took a hold of his head.

"Nothing, let's just go."

* * *

_**Yeah so here is your present, sorry for being late with this, a lot of stuff has happened this month. But anyways I hope you have a great birthday for the rest of the day and hoped you liked this story.**_

_**Happy Birthday **_**_Arashi!  
_**

**_Smiles and GUNS to you._**

* * *

_I do not own the PPGs or the RRBs. _


End file.
